untitled
by hyruleshadow
Summary: finally down from mt silver, knowing no one misses him Red heads back to pallet town, only to find that some one does miss him... RXG rating may change...?


i sigh looking at the area around me, the cold caves and snow covered paths looking crisp and clean. no one ever comes up to battle me anymore, i am alone, and i have been for almost 3 years. i became the champion 3 years ago, when professor oak and my mom and nearly everyone encouraged me to. no thoughts of my own i perused this lonely goal, my only real friend, is my self. over the years I've come to realize that i didn't want to be champion. not like this, forgotten on a cold desolate mountain with nothing and no one around. i feel like crying, loneliness setting in, I've been forgotten about, so why do i even bother living anymore...  
>my head snaps up  whats that? i- i hear a voice...\ and like magic a kid, with a gold and black hat wearing shorts and a tee shirt come into view. /a challenger?\ the kid looked at me, strait into my red eyes and spoke in a firm voice.  
>"are you the champion?" i nod quietly, knowing what comes next. if green were here he would tell the kid to get lost... he had 10 minutes of fame, and just to spite me, I've had 3 years of fame. " then lets battle for the title of champion" i sigh still not saying anything, and nod my head again, reaching for my pokeballs. I've trained lots sure, but they haven't had a true trainer battle in 3 years so we will see how this turns out. (AN i am skipping the battle scene for the most part because i don't remember what Pokemon red and gold have by default ^^)<br>i sigh its been about 10 minutes of hell. the kid has obliterated all of my Pokemon, my pikachu fainted rite before my eyes. "This is unfortunate..." i say,I lost the battle... huh /i haven't lost a battle in a long time...\ i give the kid 10000 dollars(BTW i pulled this number out my ass:D) and i step back. " enjoy your stay in Hell" i ask my charzard nicely to take us all home, after using a revive herb on him. he snorts and bows his head, i climb on and fly to pallet town. i can see the town living its life without me... i sigh before heading to oaks office. i walk in and run into green, a sight for sore eyes, the first person i missed. his hollow eyes look at me, snide sneer on his face before recognition blatantly makes a appearance on his face. "Red?" he asked with a small gasp. i nod and look at the floor.  
>"Green..." i say quietly, for some reason i am nervous, for whats coming, you know that feeling deep in the pit of my stomach. "GREEN" someone yelled from the back of the lab obviously looking for Green.<br>"Red... where were you?" the question surprised me for some reason.  
>"mt silver... i was beaten today green..." i feel my eyes burn. why i don't know for the life of me.<br>" Red, we- i-i was worried, we haven't herd from you in 3 years!" green looks sad, and he moves his hand to touch me, but i flinch at the sudden movement. "Red..." he whispered grabbing my arm, and locking eyes with me. i hear footsteps coming from behind green, and i crane my neck and look behind him.  
>"Professor oak!" i shout as he reaches us.<br>"green i thought you herd me, and who is with you?" oak pulled green back to revile me, and my old beat up cloths black hair and dirt smudges. "Red,,,?"  
>i look at him with a small smile and nod, once again not talking. greens grip on my arm tightens as he pulls me closer. "do you mind if i steal green for a bit..?" my question is simple and direct.<br>"No go ahead ill get one of my aids to help me." oak said simply. green loosened his grip a little and i pulled him out of the lab. i walked strait into the forest behind it and led Green to the place i first saw him. he was fighting mew...  
>"Red, what is going on?" green asked me quietly.<br>"This is where i first met you green..." i whispered " and i thought you wanted to get away from your gram pa..."i whispered yet again. he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. i gasped quietly, not used to human contact, as i was pulled against his chest.  
>"i was worried about you red..." green said quietly before continuing" when i hadn't herd from you i-i thought m-m-maybe.. you just disappeared,... or died on that mountain..." i whimpered into his black button up tee shirt before shifting slightly.<br>"I'm so sorry Green... i should have at least sent a letter..." i whispered, but i didn't have mail, to send. and i wasn't allowed off the mountain until i got beat. green shifted and his arms tightened holding me closer to him.  
>"don't do that to me again..." he whispered quietly almost urgently. my eyes opened wide at this, green missed me..?\" red... promise you wont just disappear on me again..." he mumbled.  
>"i promise..." i found myself mumbling before i thought about it. there goes the dissipate into oblivion plan red... but.. i don't wanna disappear, i want more of this...\ i tilt my head up and look green in the eyes and he moves his head down capturing my lips in a passionate kiss, i feel my knees give out as i grip green's arms. he pulls me up more and slips his warm tongue past my lips, and into my ready mouth. i let his tongue explore before returning the kiss, just as passionately. we broke the kiss at the same time gasping for breath, and green looks me in the eyes.  
>"Red...i-i love y-you..." he studderd on his words horribly, causing me to blush.<br>"i l-love you too" i said with a embarrassed expression, "i-i just didn't know it until now.." my trailed off words make green smile.  
>"wanna come back to my place? i live on the edge of town away from my crazy Grampa" he whispered. i nodded, "of course i want to come!" <div> 


End file.
